A Blanket of Darkness
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A bomb explodes in a building, empty except for Reid and Hotch. When they wake up they are trapped in the rubble, unable to move. Hotch tries to keep Reid awake as they pray for the team to find them, before it's too late. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Something I started to write on the airplane :)**

The building was empty, except for Reid and Hotch who were trying to leave before it was too late. The bomb exploded.

They froze in mid run when they felt the ground shake below them. Without thinking Hotch shoved Reid and covered him with his body as the building collapsed on them.

* * *

"_No!_" JJ shrieked as they watched several blocks away as the building collapsing before Hotch and Reid were able to get out.

Morgan and Emily and Rossi also stared in equal horror.

"Reid! Hotch!"Morgan shouted in vain despair. He started to rush towards the fallen rubble when the officers grabbed a hold of him.

"We have to get them out!" He shouted, "We have to rescue them!"

"They probably didn't survive!" The Chief of police shouted back. "A bomb like that-"

"We have to try!" JJ cried out. "We...we can't just give up on them!"

"I agree," Rossi said,trying to keep his composure calm even though his body was shaking. "We need to assemble a team to search through the rubble. Even if...we don't find anything we have to at least try."

The chief slowly nodded. Emily was holding onto JJ, who couldn't stop sobbing. "I'll put a search and rescue team out there immediatly," he told them and both Rossi and Morgan nodded. Emily sighed in relief and prayed that they would be able to find the, alive.

* * *

Hotch groaned as he came too. He felt several pieces of rubble on his back, preventing him from being able to move at all. He glanced over at Reid. The side of Reid's head was covered in blood and his leg was trapped under some bricks and twisted at an odd angle.

For a moment Hotch panicked, thinking that Reid was dead.

"Reid? Reid!"

Reid fluttered his eyes open and let out a soft moan an answer back.

"Hotch?" His voice was dry, raspy and barely audible but it was like music to Hotch's ears.

"Reid...are...you in any pain?"

"No...my body's numb right now...what about you?"

"Mine too."

That was a lie. His back hurt like hell but he wasn't about to admit that to the kid.

"My collarbone..."Reid said with worry in his voice.

Hotch tried to strain his neck.

"What bout it?"

"I think it's broken...it feels out of place...it doesn't hurt, like my body's in shock, but I'm pretty sure it's broken..."

Hotch closed his eyes.

"Okay Reid, listen very closely. You cannot move at _all _and you have to stay awake. I can't have you slipping into a coma. Those are direct orders. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Reid mumbled weakly. "But...I'm so tired..."

"I'll help keep you awake. You can't go to sleep on me, though." Hotch tried to hide his fear.

"The others...do you think they'll look for us?"

"Of course they will."

"But they probably think we're dead."

"They'll look for us," Hotch said, trying to reassure himself as well as Reid. "They won't give up on us."

Silence.

"Sir?"

"Yes Reid?"

"Thank you."

Confusion filled Hotch.

"For what?"

"You pushed me down...threw yourself on me. You saved my life."

"You would have done the same-"

"But I didn't...you did instead."

Hotch could hear the guilt in Reid's voice.

"Reid, it's not your fault you didn't see the building collapsing first. If you did you would have done what I did."

Reid swallowed, knowing that was true but wishing he had reacted faster.

"Still...thank you."

Hotch sighed.

"You're welcome"

Reid knew he couldn't move, he wanted to look around but forced himself to remain still.

"It's so dark," he whispered.

"Yes...it is."

"I don't like the dark."

Reid sounded scared there, like a little kid. Hotch knew better than to tease him about this. He didn't want to anyway.

"I don't think anyone likes the dark, Reid."

"Do you think we'll see light again?"

Hotch hesitated and licked is parched lips. He had to lie, to keep Reid calm.

"Yes...I do."

"Promise?"

Another pause.

"Yes...I promise."

Now if only he could believe that promise.

He just hoped his team wouldn't make a liar out of him.


End file.
